Charlie Sterling
Charlie Sterling is an English professional wrestler. He has worked for several British independent wrestling promotions, including Preston City Wrestling, Devon Wrestling Association and Pro Evolution Wrestling. In Pro Evolution Wrestling he became one half of the Pro Evolution Tag Team Champions. Career All Star Wrestling (2014-present) On August 10, 2014, Garrett debuted in ASW, teaming with Zack Gibson to defeat Brandon Thomas & T-Bone Tyson. On August 12 Garrett defeated Hans Hoffman. Two months later during October, Garrett lost his first ASW match to Tyson T-Bone on October 29. The day after on October 30, he wrestled a three-way elimination match won by Oliver Grey against Hans Hoffman. February 15, 2015, Garrett defeated Adrian Severe and Hans Hoffman in a three-way ladder match. Three months later, Garrett wrestled two consecutive matches during May 23 and May 24 both won by Hakeem Waqur. He would meet Waqur on May 27 and the 28th in singles matches won by Waqur. The following year in 2016, Garrett returned to ASW on February 17 in a battle royal won by Joel Redman. On February 18 on ASW, Garrett competed in another battle royal won by Justin Hammer. Garrett joined another battle royal held two days later on February 20 again won by Justin Hammer. On March 20 at ASW, Garrett joined a battle royal won by Dean Allmark. On this same date, Garrett teamed with Black Fire to defeat Hakeem Waqur & Robbie Dynamite. Preston City Wrestling (2014-present) Garrett made his debut on March 28 at PCW Who Dares Wins in a 30 Man Royal Rumble for the vacant PCW Championship. Six months later, Garrett got his second title opportunity, wrestling at PCW Just Get In The Bloody Ring for the #BOOM Title held by Dave Rayne. He won the match but did not win the title. On November 28, Garrett wrestled in the PCW/ROH SuperShow Of Honor - Show 1 in a six-way match won by Joey Hayes. On March 29, 2015 at PCW Who Dares Wins, Garrett wrestled another 30 Man Royal Rumble, won by Dave Mastiff. While in PCW, Garrett formed a tag team with Ashton Smith to challenge for the PCW Tag Team Championship. They first challenged at PCW Scary Moves In The Bloody Afternoon on October 31, winning the #1 Contendership Tag Team Gauntlet. On that same date, at the PCW Fright Night 4 event, Ashton Smith & Charlie Garrett lost their title match against the Tag Team Champions Team Single (Rampage Brown & T-Bone). On February 6, 2016, Garrett wrestled a singles match won by Lionheart. On April 3 at PCW Who Dares Wins, Garrett joined his next rumble match won by T-Bone. He also wrestled a singles match on this date, defeating Luther Ward. Nineteen days later on April 22 at PCW SpringSlam 2016 - Show 1, Garrett teamed with Ashton Smith in a tag team match won by Dalton Castle & the legendary The Honky Tonk Man. Pro Evolution Wrestling (2013-present) Garrett won his debut match on September 28, 2013 defeating Chris Walker. On October 5, Garrett joined forces with Iestyn Rees to form the tag team The Alpha Males. On this date, they won their tag team debut match against Bruiser Street Mob (Gilligan Gordon & Matt Lomaxx). Seven days later on October 12, The Alpha Males received their first title match against Pro Evolution Tag Team Champions The Magnums (Chris Walker & Dick Riley). They did not succeed in winning the titles. On November 2, Garrett wrestled his second EVW singles match against Gilligan Gordon. The following year in 2014 on September 27, The Alpha Males tag team successfully defended the Pro Evolution Tag Team Championship against The Magnums. On April 14, 2015, Garrett wrestled Joel Redman in a Pro Evolution Heavyweight Championship match won by Redman. During the months of June and September, Garrett wrestled a series of singles matches, winning his only match singles against Lomaxx. On March 5, 2016, Garrett returned with a positive start to the year at EVW Live In Bristol, where he defeated Robbie Caine. On March 12 at EVW The Great Battle Of Gloucester, Garrett teamed with Joel Redman in a tag team match won by Rampage Brown & T-Bone. At EVW Live In Dursley on April 2, Garrett defeated JD Knight. Fourteen days later on the April 16th edition of EVW, Garrett defeats Ashton Smith in a No Disqualification match. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*''The Alpha Senton'' *'Teams and stables' :*The Alpha Males with Iestyn Rees Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Sports Federation' **CSF All-Nations Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Evolution Wrestling' **Pro Evolution Tag Team Championship with (1 time) with Iestyn Rees **Pro Evolution Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Pro Evolution Wrestling Profile *Preston City Wrestling Profile Category:2012 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Combat Sports Federation current roster Category:Devon Wrestling Association alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:Infinite Promotions alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:Revolution Red Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:WrestleForce (WF) alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Fight! Nation Wrestling alumni Category:Fight League Pro alumni Category:5 Star Wrestling alumni